


A Remedy for Broken Hearts

by Gabbi0616



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Happy, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, What Was I Thinking?, no beta we die like men, they need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbi0616/pseuds/Gabbi0616
Summary: Harley did not love Peter (no matter what Friday said). Peter was dating Harry Osborn, Harley's sometimes friend. Harry did not love Peter that was for sure.Gay disasters all of them.





	A Remedy for Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Comments and kudos are appreciated because I'm a hoe for validation! This may be a two shot or a longer story it all depends! 
> 
> Have fun and thanks for reading!

Harley Stark did not love his semi-brother from another mother. His heart did not speed up to dangerous speeds whenever Peter smiled. He did not wake up soaked in sweat after dreaming about Peter.

At least that's what he told himself. Now if you asked FRIDAY she would tell you the truth. Harley was hopelessly in love with Peter. The very same Peter Parker currently dating Harley's best friend, son of Tony Stark's number one business rival, Harry Osborn.

Now Harley and Harry had been on and off friends forever. Harry was born into this world while Harley was forced into it. Harry rubbed Harley the wrong way. Their friendship was mostly for the camera's. Behind closed doors they fought, most of those fights got physical.

Peter Parker did not know how he felt about Harry Osborn. When Petter first made Harry he had been nice, smart, handsome, the whole package. Harry was like a dream come true. And when Harry asked Peter out is was too good to be true.

Peter sometimes wishes he could go back in time and tell Harry no. Harry was two different people. One for the camera and one behind closed doors. Peter hated it with a passion.

Whenever cameras were on him he was the perfect gentleman and an even better boyfriend. Whenever Peter got him alone he changed. He got angry for no reason, he would lash out leaving Peter bruised for days. Harry would always apologize after his outbursts.

Harry Osborn was used to acting. He acted like his father was perfect. He acted like he was 100% fine. He was used to putting up an act. He was used to being fake.

That being said he was not used to being denied things. The internet ate up his friendship with Harley, a convenient cover for many nights spent out, his relationship with Peter, a safe topic whenever they tried to bring up his night activities.

Harry might have anger issues. He assumes he got them from his dad. Sometimes, late at night, he thinks of what he's done and regrets it. He sometimes wonders what would happen if he asked for forgiveness, if he even deserved it.

But that was late at night. Whenever he saw Peter or Harley his anger got the better of him. They were supposed to be their for him. He wanted them to call him out and be angry but whenever people could see them they were perfect.

Peter deserved better then him. He knew that but he couldn't let him go. His father had often, beat into him, that letting go of people was never good. His father hated him and he took that out on others.

Harley and Harry were having a boys night in. Harry was already wasted, Harley surprisingly liked Harry more when he was drunk. Harley was sadly sober, Harry had stolen some high end stuff he had to know Harley hated.

"Dude I want some brownies," Harry sat up looking at Harley. Harley assumed Harry was trying to look in his eyes but failing because he was drunk.

"You know you look hot," Harry forces his mouth on Harley's. Harley is frozen for a second before pushing Harry off of him. He wipes angrily at his mouth before locking his eyes on Harry.

"What the fuck are you doing? You're dating Peter!" Harley was pissed he stood up quickly pacing around his room. 

"Come on Harley Peter's just a poor Queens…" Harley cut Harry off by punching him in the nose. Harley usually didn't like picking fights with drunk Harry but what he was saying hurt him.

Harry stumbled up and lounged for Harley. Soon they were in an all out war. Harley was sober but Harry had always been stronger. The fight was cut short by none other than Peter Parker. 

"Harry? What's going on here?" Harley was a little angry that Peter asked Harry and not him. "Friday?" Peter asks the ceiling.

"Yes Peter?" Friday's happy chirp contrasts with the storm brewing between the three boys.

"Explain what just happened if you could," Peter had mixed feelings about Harley. Peter and Harley were starting to get close and he really didn't want that to be ruined.

"Yes Peter. Harry tried to kid Harley while drunk. Harley pushed him away and asked about you. Harry said you were a poor Queens something. He never finished that thought as Harley punched him. They fought and then you interrupted. Is that all Peter?"

"Yes that's all Friday thank you," Peter had tears in his eyes. Some small part of him knew Harry didn't love him. But hearing FRIDAY confirm his doubts hurt.

Harry tried to drunkenly apologise but Peter just turned away. Harley basically dragged Harry, kicking and screaming, out of his house.

"Hey Pete your taking this pretty well," Harley walked in on Peter sitting on his bed. Peter was a whirlwind of emotions as he tried to form a single line of thought.

Peter didn't love Harley. Peter didn't think Harley loved him. He needed to feel anything other then used. Harley was openly gay and Peter was too.

"Kiss me," Peter knew he would regret it. He didn't care. Harley, who had been rambling moments before froze.

"What do you mean? You still have a boyfriend you know," Harley watched in stunned horror as Peter sent a break up text to Harry.

"Not anymore," Peter stood up crowding Harley's space, "help me forget please? If you want you can pretend I'm someone else. Please."

Harley kissed Peter hard after he heard the hopeless please. Peter kissed back just as hard tangling his hand in Harley's hair.

While Peter and Harley made the mistake of a lifetime, Harry was crying alone in his room. When he came home drunk his father was furious. 

His father beat him and screamed at him until all he could do was crawl to his bed. Every part of him hurt as he shaky reached for the bottles next to his bed. He grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills and the vodka under his bed.

While Peter knelt onto his knees in front of Harley, Harry knelt on his knees next to his bed. Peter took Harley slowly while Harry downed the pills in one go. Peter opened his eyes to meet Harley's for what felt for the first time, while Harry closed his eyes for the last time.


End file.
